User talk:StarNeptune
Nice to see a familiar face here. :) -- Riffsyphon1024 08:02, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::ditto :-) --rieke 11:09, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *Logo's not bad, but it will need a facelift in the future. ;) -- Riffsyphon1024 10:00, 9 January 2007 (UTC) **I need to find a good pic or the clock tower or the DeLorean. Give me a few and I'll have the Futurepedia one you requested, too. StarNeptuneTalk to me! 10:03, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ***The second one seems a little cut off. Perhaps Futurepedia is too long? -- Riffsyphon1024 10:32, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ****Unless I put it on two lines, or make it smaller, I think it is. I'll try shrinking it. StarNeptuneTalk to me! 10:34, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *****Another thing: how come my custom signature never works on here? -- Riffsyphon1024 10:37, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ******Do you have it set in your preferences that you want to use , and have the box that says "Raw signatures" checked? StarNeptuneTalk to me! 10:40, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *******I guess I didn't. Check it out. -- Riffsyphon1024 10:59, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Hmm I thought I fixed that talk link. -- Riffsyphon1024 10:59, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ********Just testing my sig again. -- Riffsyphon1024 11:26, 9 January 2007 (UTC) (why does it leave the 1024 blue/purple and not silver?) *********Hmm...I'm not sure. I'll see if I can play around with it to figure it out. StarNeptuneTalk to me! 11:30, 9 January 2007 (UTC) **********Ok let's try this again. -- Riffsyphon1024 11:57, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Hm, could you have a short look at the hints on and then add the missing source information by using the template to the already copied articles? This is really important because we don't want copyvios on Wikia. --rieke 14:07, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Hey! Does anyone mind if I make a Quote page? Also, is swearing frowned upon (even though Marty's favorite line is "Holy ****)?--[[StarWars:User:Ultric Sandov|'Ultric']] [[User_talk:Ultric Sandov|'hover park']] 23:36, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *That's a good question. I'd have to see what Star says. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:20, 10 January 2007 (UTC) **I personally don't mind swearing, as long as it's not used against another person. As for the Quotes page...how is it to be formatted? By character? By movie? StarNeptuneTalk to me! 12:16, 10 January 2007 (UTC) ***We could stick with the same pattern that works on Wookiee. -- Riffsyphon1024 13:06, 10 January 2007 (UTC) ****Btw, I have the urge to show off my user page which I added ALOT of stuff too. They can't say we don't have the stuff to back the project up. -- Riffsyphon1024 13:36, 10 January 2007 (UTC) *****I have a feeling we're going to be pretty damn comprehensive once we're up and running. :) StarNeptuneTalk to me! 13:37, 10 January 2007 (UTC) ******I agree. By character as a Quote:.--[[StarWars:User:Ultric Sandov|'Ultric']] [[User_talk:Ultric Sandov|'hover park']] 00:25, 11 January 2007 (UTC) *******There's still something up with the code on the infobox for the movie articles and it's bugging me. Can you analyze that to see what's wrong? -- Riffsyphon1024 09:40, 11 January 2007 (UTC) ********Will do. StarNeptuneTalk to me! 09:45, 11 January 2007 (UTC) *********Yay, you fixed it! Was it the syntax that was being left out? -- Riffsyphon1024 10:04, 11 January 2007 (UTC) *(Deindent)There was a closing tag that was missing, so I fixed that. Also, Wikipedia must have something in their code to make everything automatically align to the right. I had to add that bit of code manually into our infobox to get it to work properly. I also made sure it got a pretty border around it, too. :) StarNeptuneTalk to me! 10:09, 11 January 2007 (UTC) **Yea, pretty borders are a plus. ;) -- Riffsyphon1024 10:15, 11 January 2007 (UTC) **Phew! I've added most of the characters and have put in the Characters template from wikipedia. That's it for me for a little bit. I'm getting a headache lol.--[[StarWars:User:Ultric Sandov|'Ultric']] [[User_talk:Ultric Sandov|'hover park']] 19:20, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Logo Proposal I just got the idea that for the logo we can have the Clock Tower. The circular feature of the clock mimics what we did on Wookiee with the Death Star standing in for the Wikipedia ball. -- Riffsyphon1024 09:34, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Vandalism already? I see we have our first vandal and that you and Dan have quelled them with good proficiency. -- Riffsyphon1024 17:49, 18 January 2007 (UTC)